When we reached that moment
by claudiaEB
Summary: A H/H story, cause I'm a totally H/H shipper, and NOTHING ELSE EVER!! It's their seventh year at Hogwarts school, but what if the somethings turn to somethings you didn't expect at one moment? Was that moment the corner a start of bond or an end of anoth
1. During the Night

  
"When we reached that moment"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, except Alicia Brightness....  
  
Harry potter, the famous young wizard that had beaten You-know-who when he just was a few months old, was sitting with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, laughing and talking around a small table drinking Butterbeer in the well known Three Broomsticks. The three of them all went to Hogwart school of witchcraft and wizardry and were on their seventh year, their last year.  
  
Outside the warm cabin, the snow was just about to become one meter deep since snow seamed to be pouring down from the sky. It was a few degrees warmer than yesterday, but it really didn't matter, nobody could tell if it was warmer or not since it still was so cold that made your tears freeze to ice.   
  
It was in the middle of December, when almost everyone in Hogwart had gone home to spend Christmas eve with their families. Ron and Hermione hadn't gone home yet, they wanted to visit Hogsmead one more time before leaving ( or so did Hermione said at least).  
  
The three of them were now sitting there enjoying the evening. If it wasn't that Harry was going to visit Ron for Christmas he would have normally been sad at this very moment, but since he wasn't going to stay at Hogwart this holiday alone, he was capable to laugh.  
  
When the pointer was near nine o'clock and the three brown owls in the three Broomsticks howled load and clear, Alicia Brightness the new owner of the three Broomsticks, walked out from the bar there they served the delicious Butterbeer. With her hands in the inner pocket of her yellow cope she walked to Harry, Ron and Hermione who hadn't even notice that it was late.  
  
" Hey, kids. It think that it is time for you to go back to the castle.", she said sitting on the empty chair next to Harry.   
  
" Oh, but come on Alicia. Let us stay another ten minutes, I mean we are seventeen.", Ron asked giving her puppy eyes. In this kind of state of his he reminded very much of his twin brothers, Fred and George.  
  
" Seventeen or not, It is my responsibility to throw you out back to the castle when we close", she said with a grin on her lips.   
  
" So come on, and NO buts!". Alicia stood up from the chair and looked around if there were any other children left in the cabin, but there weren't.  
  
Following her they stood up and began to put their at least five different copes and gloves on, thinking that that would keep them warm on their way back to the castle. They said goodbye to Alicia , who forgot to reply when they open the door and an icy wind came blowing in.  
  
" Stop complaining Ron. We are almost there anyway. " Hermione said, her arms tightening around her while the three of them stepped out into the coldness. It was now very dark, but it was still snowing. They kept walking with shaking teeth and eyes shut from the snow wind that seemed to increase it's speed and strength, until they reached Hogwart. It wasn't actually very long from Hogsmead to Hogwart, but because of the weather it felt like at least three miles.   
  
The darkness from outside made the castle look like a madhouse when the moon came out behind the dark grey clouds and threw ghostly shadows over the hill where Hogwart was standing. Hogwart was a little alike a madhouse, but in Harry's opinion a lovely madhouse. In that school happened everything, from the most funniest things to the most terrifying events ever.   
  
No one would forget the day when the Weasley brothers had just of "accident" thrown a spell at the north tower that had transformed every object in there into dust. Just as when nobody would forget the darkest day in Hogwarts history, the raise of the dark master, Lord Voldermort.   
  
They would all remember that day, so well. When the sky's light blue colour had began to shade out and a black point among the many clouds began to grow. It had looked like a rain cloud first, but when it had grown so much that it developed the white puffy clouds and the sun's gold rays, a terrifying feeling inside every soul reached it's point. Total darkness pushed away the former sunny day and the laughter from playing children had replaced of dying screams. That had been the dark day, and since that, that day had always been a dark dot every year.  
  
Now things were a bit different, the fear still lured behind every corner, but the knowledge that Lord Voldermort was loosing his power made things lighter. The reason was just one boy, Harry Potter. He had beaten the dark master once and had done it again several years, but not completely. Lord Voldermort had always found one way out from the truly destiny that awaited him. He was still out there, waiting for his time to strike out and take the hole world under his control. To be as fearful as he had been once.  
  
Harry knew it, he knew that he had to confront Lord Voldermort once again, the final time. He thought about it every minute, every second that went by. Even now when he was walking upwards the marble staircase to the north tower where the Gryffindors common room laid.   
  
The darkness inside the castle didn't go away, even when a lot of torches were lit up. That was so Harry felt, the threat that jeopardised his hole life and his friends.   
  
He glanced at Hermione and Ron who also walked in silence, maybe thinking like he did. But their sad eyes told everything. This was the last winter semester they had, next year would be different. Very different from now.   
  
A while ago they had laughed, talked and surrpresed that feeling, but now they couldn't deny it. They were grown up, the long term word "adult" ringed load and clearly in their ears, preparing them that that was what they were going to be called next year...adults.  
  
Walking long the long corridor that led them to their common room Harry began to take away the long red scarf that he had around his neck. His fingers were all red and puffy from the coldness, even when he had two gloves on his hands.  
  
" Harry, you better take away your coat and everything in front of the fireplace, it's still cold inside," Hermione said, glancing at him while he started to take away his thick coat that he had bought in the Diagon Alley.   
  
Harry didn't say anything. He just did as she said, Hermione was always right...in everything.  
  
" Look at those sad faces, I haven't seen any in a while.", said the fat Lady when the three of them reached the big painting where she was posing. The fat lady was the one that let the members of the Gryffindors into the head- room.   
  
Ron made a grimace, and looked coldly at her. He didn't want to argue with the arrogant fat lady, since she always wanted to be right.  
" Chocolate frogs", he answered instead, since it was the password of this week, and the three of them walked into the warm room.   
  
The common room was empty, everyone had obviously already gone home. But the fireplace was still sending it's warm. Harry sat on a red couch in front of it, with his long legs spread out over the floor. He had already taken off his three coats, two gloves, three capes and shoes. All he had on was a pair of beige pants on and a white shirt that he had bought recently in Hogsmead. He felt how his eyes closed themselves, even when he tried not to let them.  
  
" Wake me up tomorrow when it's time to go to the train.", Harry said with his eyes now closed. Hermione and answered him with a nod that Harry didn't see. Ron had obviously already gone to bed, tired as he was after those butterbeers and Hermione was reading a book.  
Letting his sleep win, he dozed into a dream...  
  
  
" Ahhhhggggg! James don't let him hurt you! Please!  
" Lily! Run away! Take Harry and run!   
" No I don't want to leave you!  
" You must for Harry's sake! Run! I can't hold him much longer!  
" I...I...love you!"  
"RUN!  
------------- --------------- ------------  
"NO! Please don't hurt him! Kill me instead! Please!"  
"Silly girl what difference does it make if I take you, do you think that I'm going to let him live?!  
"NO please, not Harry!"  
" I don't give mercies... to no one.......ADAKADABRA!  
"Nooooo!....  
  
Harry woke up, sweating and with tears on his cheeks, the scream still ringing in his ears when reality embraced him. He could hear his own sobs, hearing his mothers pleading for mercy. Not one was given. New tears escaped from the corner of his eyes, but as much as he wiped them away they kept escaping.  
  
" Harry, are you OK?", a voice whispered, coming nearer him. It was Hermione, even when the fire was out, he could define her shape.   
  
" Yeah, I'm all right.", Harry answered, trying to suppress the shaking voice. He turned to see her next to him, her eyes observing his face.  
  
"But Harry, you're crying.". She reached out her hand and stroke away a fear tears, and softly she put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
" It's nothing, really. It's just that I...I...dreamt about my parents.", the last word he said it even more like a whisper, more tears threatening to slip out. He even hoped that she hadn't heard it, but she did since her face showed sadness for him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry", she whispered, putting her arms around him. Harry put his head on her right shoulder, letting himself being comfort. He breathed in, trying to take away the burning feeling in his eyes. The dream had been so real and really...painful when he closed his eyes to shut away the tears that were now running down along his cheeks.   
  
Hermione caressed his back, whispering soothing words in his ear. Harry gripped his arms around her even more tightly, as if she was his only escape from his past. The past that he so truly wanted to forget, but in the same time remember.  
  
He turned his head to see the dark sky outside the window, his head still on her shoulder.  
" Look, it have stopped snowing.", he said dryly, his bright green eyes on the suddenly calmed weather.  
  
" Yeah..", Hermione answered, turning her gaze to the sky. She didn't break away from his arms, but still she managed to look at the window.  
  
" Do you know how I feel?  
" I don't know. Maybe.  
"Like a five year old boy who had a terrible nightmare and wakes up crying."  
" Isn't that so?"  
" I guess, expect for the five year old part."  
  
They continued to stare at the sky, Harry hadn't even noticed that he still had his arms around Hermione and that she also was curled in his embrace. The darkness in the room wasn't that threatening anymore, in Harry's opinion. Somehow during Hermiones's comfort, it had become light and clear around him.  
  
"Thank you Hermione", Harry manage to squeeze out. She pulled out, breaking the connection.  
  
" For this"., he said looking at her now.  
  
Hermione blushed a bit, at least Harry thought that she did. She turned her clear brown eyes from his and looked out into the sky. Her hair was a totally disaster, since she just had woke up, not brushing it. The white night-gown was all wrinkled, with a long black line from the neck to her chest. She had probably fallen asleep with her pen, dropping ink on the dress.  
But for some reason Harry thought that she looked, special.  
  
" It's OK, Harry. We all need to let everything out one day, or night. It's nothing strange about that, remember that OK?"  
  
Harry gave her a small smile and looked down at his hands, feeling a bit uncomfortable having Hermione so near him. The moment he looked up to met her eyes, he felt soft lips brush his own for a second or two. He stared at her, too shock to say a word.  
  
Hermione was obviously also shock. She bit her under lip, not able to move away from her spot on the floor right in front of the couch near Harry's feet.  
  
" I...I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't know what I...why...I..." she trailed off. She turned around and with her eyes on the floor she stood up. Harry followed her movements, also standing up. He didn't know what he was doing at first, but the moment his eyes dropped from the spot above her head to her face he felt his heart beat hard against his chest, he took her small hands, that were on her sides gripping hard on the dress, and squeezed them slightly.   
  
She smiled at him and he at her. It was understood that they were still friends. His eyes went directly to her eyes, and at that moment he forgot about everything, his nightmare was like vanished. He looked at her intensely and lowed his gaze a few inches to her mouth that was curled into a smile.  
  
With his hands still holding hers, he leaned forward and met her lips with his. They just stood there mouth to mouth, not realising what was happening, just feeling.  
  
He put his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, when the kiss became more deeply. Harry could feel her heart beat faster than normal, the same speed as his.   
  
The night developed them, darkness surrounded them, but at that moment it couldn't be more bright than it already was.  
  
Well, what do you think?? Do you think that this story should have other chapters or should it stop here?? I don't know that's why I'm asking you??? So review, review....  



	2. The Morning After

AN: Sorry for my misspells I know that it's Avada Kedavra…sorry….sorry….  
  
  
  
"When We Reached That Moment"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 "The Morning After"  
  
When morning approached, and the sun showed it's first feeble rays through the dark and tempting Forbidden Forest, illuminating the raising Hogwart castle like a crystal empire over the white and sparkling snow hills, Harry opened his eyes, his gleaming emerald eyes blinking away the last few visions of his recently dream.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was quiet and empty, only with a few furniture which threw long and sharp shadows over the dark, brown mahogany floor as the sun rose up over the morning sky. The fireplace had gone out a long time ago, so in spite of the strong light, the room felt cold.  
  
Harry's eyes drifted over the objects in his surroundings, his conscious fully awake. He sat up, stifling a yawn, while his left hand went over the small cupboard next to him, searching for his glasses.  
  
"Where is everybody", he mumbled, not noticing the person behind the green sofa where he sat "Have I..."  
  
"Fallen asleep", finished another voice for him.  
  
"Hermione", he said, putting his glasses on making his blurry sight become clearer, turning around and seeing her coming towards him. She looked pale, with wrinkled white night-gown on and messy hair, spread over the most part of her face.  
  
" Good morning Harry", responded Hermione nervously.  
  
As she took another step, he observed her, thinking why she was acting so strange towards him. When she raised her head, he met her eyes and reality over what had happened between them last night fell over him.  
  
He felt a burning colour spread from his bare tiptoes to the back of his head as fast as a small Arubian dragon lay egg. His throat went dry as his mouth fell almost open.  
  
"Wasn't it a dream?", he whispered, feeling the heat from his cheeks.  
  
Her silence said everything. Harry couldn't define what she felt at that moment and even worse what he felt. It was as if his mind had betrayed him, his true self had somehow made him take a step he never should had done. He couldn't define the motive of his actions as he saw himself in his mind bend forward and break a bond that had built itself through all this years. He couldn't define the feeling why he felt so empty and lost and why he felt so… strange?  
  
Breaking the distance between them, Hermione walked towards him and sat beside him with her hands unfolded on her lap. She only sat a two feet from him, but to him it felt like a pair of inches, making him move away from her, her bare presence making him feel strange and avoid her eyes.  
  
" A dream we must forget Harry", she stated in a firm voice as her hands twisted themselves of nervousness.  
  
Harry stood up while Hermione's gaze followed his every move, from the fireplace to the DoTEaTeAch (Don't tell a teacher) equipment( "A machine who gives you all rates and angles of the stars in then night sky by just pointing at one of them. Just pick and point! By Efradela Calatas), which Ron had  
  
inherited from his two twin brothers when they finally reached their last month of their seventh year  
  
at Hogwart school, and which stood across the longest board in the common room, beside the two staircases that led to the girls dormitory and respective boys dormitory.  
  
Harry hadn't practically heard a single word of what she had said, his mind pounded of the now vague memory after the dreadful nightmare he had dreamt over and over this recently months. How can it be?, he asked himself, while tracing his fingers over the blanc and smooth DoTEaTeAch machine. It's unreal, it's…he stopped…I kissed Hermione….  
  
"Harry?", repeated Hermione again after two times.  
  
" Huh?", he snapped out from his thoughts, looking at her and feeling a big knot in his stomach,  
  
his hand tracing through his black unruly hair.  
  
" I said….if….you now…maybe we could…", she paused looking from her hands, her now red and puffy hands from squeezing them to hard, and met Harry's questionable bright green iris eyes,  
  
blushing.  
  
Harry stopped his thoughts, his hole body tensed, dreading and waiting for what she was about to say.  
  
"…if we could…", continued Hermione" forget it ( Harry sighed of relief)…and maybe…keep it for  
  
ourselves", her eyes traced towards the long, arced formed staircase that led to the boys dormitory where Ron was still much asleep, not knowing what was happening in the common room between his best friends.  
  
Harry followed her gaze and saw that she dreadfully looked at the stairs as if she was afraid that "someone" would come down and hear their conversation.  
  
"You mean Ron?", he snapped , before he could prevent the words from coming out.  
  
Hermione jumped up squinting "Harry" and stiffed when suddenly hearing a load CRACK.  
  
"It's Peeves again", snorted Harry, feeling a cold sensation towards Hermione who was still standing still, listen with sharp ears" He is upstairs trying to make Filch chase him with the new Pompilary torchevaccum, apparently he has become very fond of Filch's new Poltergeist weapon to chase away annoying poltergeist like him"  
  
Hermione nodded, breathing out.  
  
"So…you don't want Ron to know about…this?", Harry asked in a voice he couldn't recognise as his, bringing the subject back.  
  
"Well…it's not that I DON'T want him to know…but it's emba…"she stopped, looking very tense and at the same time inquisitive "…I mean would you want anyone to know about this?"  
  
Harry was trapped, of course that he didn't want anyone to know about this…especially Ron, as he thought about it. He could just imagine how Ron would react towards him…which he really didn't want to experience.  
  
He shook his head, looking at the black dot as a painting that was hanging on one of the walls,  
  
suddenly very interested of it…He glanced at Hermione who still looked at him but with now concerned face.  
  
He sighed. "Hermione…don't worry I wont tell Ron if that's what you are worried of. It's just that", he paused searching for the right words"…you really confuse me sometimes."  
  
"How?" said Hermione at once.  
  
"Do you like Ron?" blurted Harry out instead. Hermione looked chocked at him, her mouth falling out, gawking at him.  
  
"What makes you think that!", shrilled Hermione while taking a step backward tripping over Harry's trunk, almost falling on her back over the green comfortable sofa.  
  
Harry just lifted his shoulders, his face hid from her as he bent down and caressed Crookshanks soft fur. The cat stroke his legs miaowing, leaving a few ginger cat hairs on his pyjamas pants.  
  
"Harry! Why Do you think that!", she repeated, her voice hissing up again.  
  
"Nothing" shrugged Harry off, going upwards the wooden staircase to get ready and wake Ron up.  
  
"Harry. I demand you to respond me!" squealed Hermione again, with hands on her wrist, sounding a lot like Professor McGonagoll.  
  
Harry turned around and walked down step by step, with a voice inside his head saying "NO! Up Potter, up. GO UP!". But of course as usual, he didn't listen.  
  
" You are always so preoccupied of him, even when he makes fun of you. You get hurt when he looks at other girls and ignores him…you..you…it seems sometimes that you care much more for him than me!"  
  
Too late, Harry thought, regretting every word that had come out from his big, big, BIG mouth. Hermione just stood still, with open mouth, her bright brown eyes seemed as if they by any minute would pup up from their sockets.  
  
"Harry", she gasped looking stricken"…I…I…pardon my language now but…you are defiantly talking CRAP! I mean… Where have you got that from, this isn't you!"  
  
Harry swallowed hard, grittering his yaw. She was right, he thought, this isn't me. He, himself, never knew that he felt like that until now. He knew of course that it was true, the way Hermione acted near Ron, it had been so from their second year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but he had never taken notice of it and most of all feeling bad about it.  
  
"I…I…I didn't mean to Hermione…I don't know why I said it." Stammered Harry, his gaze gloved on the floor's pattern." I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione didn't said anything and Harry didn't knew what she was thinking either, he just hoped that something would interrupt the awkward silent moment that had crept by.  
  
"No Harry, It's me who should say that I'm sorry" Harry looked up, stunned over what she'd just said " I know why you said it. This hasn't anything to do with Ron or if I have a crush on him or not.", She took a deep breathe before continuing." It has to do with last night."  
  
Harry was bewildered "Last night?", he asked, for a second forgetting what had happened a couple of hours ago.  
  
" Yes, last night. You were vulnerable and I for an unexplainable reason took advantage of it" said Hermione very quickly, not breathing between the words.  
  
"Advantage?", asked Harry with a feeling of laughing, but did not when seeing Hermione's serious face." No Hermione, it's your fault as well as mine. Don't blame you for what did happened, because nothing DID happen from now on. Ok?" he smiled, though his smile did for some reason not reach his eyes.  
  
Hermione's face broke off into a huge grin, before she ran over, almost tripling again over Harry's unbelievable heavy trunk, and gave him a tight hug. The same feeling from yesterday developed Harry's inner soul, a feeling of a comfort he never before had felt and it made him feel afraid…never in his life had he felt such a fright ness, so instinctively he broke off, looking at Hermione with amazed eyes.  
  
"What is it", she asked with a frown.  
  
"Nothing" responded Harry, obviously lying to her and himself.  
  
"Well, I'm however going to get ready. The train is leaving in about an hour, so you better wake up that lazy worm up there", said Hermione walking upwards the staircase that led to the girls dormitory.  
  
Suddelny she stopped in a stepladder, turning to Harry. "I hope that nothing has changed between us Harry", she said hesitating" I really hope that". Turning around again she walked up and disappeared behind a corner that led further to the girls bathroom.  
  
"So do I Hermione, so do I" whispered Harry to himself his eyes gloved on the spot on the staircase  
  
where she had stopped." But the question now rather goes; that we hope that nothing will change.."  
  
To be Continue….  
  
  
  
So what do you think??????REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm a forever fan of H/H and THIS IS a H/H story. Excuse me for my language, I know that I'm not an expert in English but at least I'm trying.  
  
Claudia 


End file.
